Unite to Fight
by MellowDragon
Summary: The four clans have survived through a lot throughout the years, but when every clan receives what they thought was a gift from Starclan...everything goes hectic. Can the clans help these confused cats figure out who they are and help them return from where they came from? Or are they stuck as cats forever?
1. Meet the clans

Unite to Fight

The full moon shined brightly, illuminating the forest down below. The wind was blowing gently through the trees, creating a peaceful rustling noise. Tonight was a very peaceful night indeed. Especially for the cats who lived in this forested area.

Tonight was the night of the gathering. A night where all four clans would meet and share tongues peacefully. They would learn about new warriors and apprentices and about how the other cats are doing. Every cat looked forward to being one of the lucky cats to go to the gathering, but not every cat was allowed to go.

Normally, they most of the gatherings were the same. The leaders would announce any new warriors and apprentices and go on to tell about how well prey has been for them or any possible threats that the other clans need to know about.

But tonight was going to be different.

Soon after the last gathering had ended some strange cats had appeared and they were all confused. They had weird names and some had weird colorings. They allowed the strange cats to join the clan after seeing their strength and were confident they were the strongest clan. Of course all the clans got these strange cats, though none were permitted to join the gathering. Some were more upset than others but they all understood why.

The clans still want to know who these strange cats are and where they are from…all they can seem to remember is their names…

"Thunderclan…remember we cannot tell anyone about our new clanmates…We don't know if these cats are kittypets or rouges…the other clans don't exactly like non-clan born cats…as we can see by Fireheart joining the clan…So keep these cats a secret understand?"

Bluestar was glad her clan now had some stronger warriors…one of them was stronger than even Tigerclaw…though he seemed to have the brains of a kit. Never mind his brains though, they had a very smart she-cat…though she wasn't much of a fighter…and she stood out…a lot… Then there was the strong ones kit that was not quite as strong as his father but he was a lot smarter than him.

"Umm…Mrs. Bluestar…?"

"Yes…what is it Goku?"

"Am I allowed to eat while you are gone?"

"Dad…even as a cat you still only think of food."

"Gohan…that's all your father can think about…he's Goku…"

"You're right Bulma…" Gohan started to purr. Though he wasn't very happy that he was a cat…he was glad that he wasn't stuck in a clan with just his father. He has always liked Bulma; she was fun and very out-going. Though her turquoise blue fur seemed to get her seen by the prey she was stalking. She preferred patrols and helping with battle plans.

Everyone in the clan had quickly warmed up to the former scientist. She was friendly and fun to hang around. Even the deputy Tigerclaw had grown to like the blue furred cat. She was smart when planning out patrols and different battle plans so he would have her help him with most of them.

Goku on the other hand kept getting under everyone's fur…so the clan was less friendly towards him. He ate a lot and kept forgetting the warrior code and was more interested in battle training than helping with bedding or hunting.

"Anyways," Bluestar continued "I think these cats are ready to receive their apprentice names and be fully welcomed into the clan…any objections?" The clan was silent.

"I don't think there are any objections Bluestar." Tigerclaw informed glancing nervously towards his blue furred beauty (A/N not Bluestar…)

"Alright then…you three please step forwards." Goku, Gohan, and Bulma all walked towards the high rock where Bluestar was perched.

"Willowpelt…" The pale gray she-cats eyes widened in surprise. "You are wise and patient, I hope you can pass those traits on to Goku." Willowpelt's shoulders dropped…she was stuck with the idiot for an apprentice…but she couldn't object.

"I will try to Bluestar…though it shall not be easy…"

"Before you touch noses I wish to give these three a more fitting name for clan life… Goku you shall be named Bumblepaw until you receive your warrior name…"

"What! Bumblepaw…can't I have something cooler like Dragonfang or Superstar?"

"…No…I picked out your names accordingly and you will come to like them…"

"Okay…"

"Gohan…" The young cat's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "You shall be known as Blackpaw until you receive your warrior name."

"…at least it's better than Bumblepaw…" Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"Bulma…" her head slightly tilted curiously "You shall be known as Brightpaw for your intelligence and your brightly colored fur."

Bulma dipped her head in respect. "Thank you…"

"Willowpelt…you may now touch noses with your apprentice."

Willowpelt stepped towards her new apprentice and touched noses with him.

"You better listen to me Bumblepaw…" Willowpelt meowed with amusement.

"Longtail…" The pale tabby straightened "I know you are young but you are loyal and brave…I feel you are ready for an apprentice of your own…you will be mentor to young Blackpaw." The mentor and apprentice walked towards each other and touch noses.

"At least I didn't get your father…he's going to be a pain in the tail." Longtail meowed amused.

"Tigerclaw…" The dark tabby tom started to shake with joy "You are strong and wise…your last apprentice Ravenpaw died before he could finish his training…I hope you can avenge his death with your new apprentice…you will be mentor to Brightpaw."

He walked toward his apprentice and touched his nose to hers. He stared into her bright blue eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. "I will do my best…"

"Bumblepaw! Blackpaw! Brightpaw!" The clan yowled their names into the night sky.

"All the cats coming with me to the gathering be ready to leave soon."

Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Spottedleaf, Mousefur, Runningwind, Graystripe, Fireheart, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Patchpelt, and Halftail gathered by the entrance eager to get to the gathering. The group left and Goku, Gohan, and Bulma…well Bumblepaw, Blackpaw, and Brightpaw…grouped up and started talking.

"…I feel like…like our group is missing many cats…people…we were people before right…?" Goku was confused with what had happened…he could have sworn he was a human…not a cat…yet here he was…four-legged, fur covered, and tick infested. It just didn't make sense.

"I know how you feel dad…I wonder where mom is?"

"I don't know…though I miss her…Chichi…where could you be?"

"Hey!" They all looked at Bulma "Maybe the others are with the other clans."

"You're right Bulma! They could be…man even though you are a cat…you still are a genius…"

"Yeah I know."

"So…how do we find out if they are over in other clans?"

"Hmm…well…I could get Tigerclaw to put us on border patrols more often so we can see other cats and hopefully find one we recognize…"

"That could work…Oh and Bulma?"

"What is it Goku?"

"What are you going to do about Tigerclaw?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious he likes you…I mean he is constantly looking at you and practically drooling over you…I'm not sure Vegeta would be very happy if he saw that…"

"For now…I'll let him drool over me…I'll use his power and authority over the clan to help us then give him the boot later on."

"Man…you're cruel…"

"Yeah I know."

As mentioned before Thunderclan wasn't the only clan to get these strange cats. Not every leader wanted to keep them a secret either.

*Earlier that night *

"Shadowclan… we are lucky to have found these cats and are proud to call them ours. Now we shouldn't boast too much about our find… but we should hint that our clan is stronger than ever." Brokenstar meowed down to his clan. All the cats yowled in delight. They had received three cats as well from "Starclan" and Brokenstar was about to give them their new names.

"Nappa…" The large mostly bald cat stepped forward, "You shall be known as Patchpaw until you receive your warrior name…Stumpytail… you are wise and thoughtful you shall be mentor to Patchpaw." Stumpytail touched noses with his apprentice.

"Raditz…" the black long-furred cat padded over, "you shall be known as Nettlepaw until you receive your warrior name…Blackfoot…you are powerful and intelligent…you shall be mentor to Nettlepaw." The large deputy touched noses with his apprentice and sat down next to him.

"Broly…" The black furred cat tilted his head, "you shall be known as Darkpaw until you receive your warrior name…Brightflower…you are caring and persistent…you shall be mentor to Darkpaw." She padded over to her apprentice and briefly touched noses with him.

"We should be proud to have these cats in our clan. Shadowclan can rise to the top and we can be the strongest of all the clans." Brokenstar wanted to be the leader of all the clans and the forest…most of the cats in the clan agreed with him. Shadowclan was best and should be the best…not all the cats agreed with him though. Yellowfang, the medicine cat, was amongst them. Naturally her apprentice Runningnose was with her…they just needed to get these new cats to agree with them and not with Brokenstar.

Brokenstar's group of cats he was taking to the gathering had left and the three saiyans…well used to be saiyans grouped up and talked.

"I wonder if anybody we know has been turned into cats."

"Hmm…I don't know Nappa…Patchpaw…damn…what should we do about our names?" Raditz asked.

"Hmm…" Broly paused… "Well…if we start to call each other by our apprentice names…then we might as well accept the fact that we are stuck as cats forever…"

"Well…let the other cats call us what they like…but when we are alone we can call us by the names we should be proud of." Nappa meowed confidently.

"I agree with you Nappa…no cat name will ever replace our saiyan name." Raditz purred.

"For now I think we should learn what these cats are teaching us and patrol the borders and find any cats who seem…different…" Broly mewed.

"I agree." Both Nappa and Raditz meowed.

*Earlier that same night… *

"Tonight is the gathering and Riverclan is stronger than ever. It seems Starclan has sent us cats who are special and tonight we welcome them into our clan…" Crookedstar paused while the cats meowed their agreement, "about a moon ago these three cats came to us looking for somewhere to go…something to do…we took them in and they astounded us with their ability to fight. Tonight we will formally welcome them into our clan by giving them their apprentice names and a mentor…" Crookedstar's eyes searched the group of cats for the ones to be named.

"Chichi…" the small black-furred cat stepped forward, "you shall be known as Crowpaw until you receive your warrior name…your courage and your patience will be helpful to the clan." Chichi…or Crowpaw lowered her head silently thanking the large tom.

"Piccolo…" the large green-furred cat padded over, "you shall be known as Mosspaw until you receive your warrior name…your ability to stay calm in emergencies will be needed." Mosspaw dipped his head and sat down.

"Yamcha…" the scared cat walked forward, "you shall be known as Scarpaw…your...well your ability to be able to do nothing right will…well…welcome to the clan…" Scarpaw dipped his head.

"Leopardfur…you will be mentor to Mosspaw…you can teach him that even though he may be green…he can use his coloring to his advantage."

"I will try my best Crookedstar." Leopardfur touched noses with her apprentice and sat down next to him.

"Silverstream…you will be mentor to Crowpaw…your wisdom and ability to care for others will make you a wonderful mentor." Silverstream touched noses with Chichi and sat next to her apprentice.

"Mistyfoot…you will be mentor to Scarpaw…your ability to act like you care about someone will be needed in his apprenticeship…" Mistyfoot reluctantly touched noses with her apprentice.

"Tonight is the gathering and I would prefer to keep these cats a secret. If I learn that any cat has told another cat from another clan about these cats I will personally punish them." Crookedstar said his eyes narrowing.

"Alright then…the cats that are coming with me to the gathering…get ready to leave." With that, Crookedstar jumped down and neared the entrance to the camp. The cats left to the gathering and the three new apprentices padded away from the other cats.

"Oh…I hope I can find my Goku and Gohan soon…I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a cat…" Chichi meowed.

"I understand what you mean…I'm just hoping there is a way to get our original bodies back…" Piccolo said.

"Yeah…maybe we should like…fight the other cats and make them tell us how to go back to normal…" Yamcha added…

"No…I don't think these cats know how to help us…maybe if we can find the others we can all think of a way to return back to normal." Piccolo was hoping they could figure out what had happened to them and eventually return back to the way they were.

"Well…" Chichi paused to think, "Maybe we could look across the river and see if anybody we know lives in…which clan was it…?"

"Thunderclan." Piccolo replied.

"Right…It wouldn't hurt to try…would it?"

"No…it's probably our best bet…until then…let's just follow these cats strange rules."

They knew they had to do something or else they were going to be stuck as cats for the rest of their lives.

*And again…earlier that night… *

"Tonight is the night of the gathering…also tonight I will give our special cats their apprentice names. These cats have helped our clan grow strong again and helped us reclaim our territory from Shadowclan." Tallstar meowed proudly to his clan, who in return, yowled happily.

"Krillin…" a small bald, no-nosed cat padded forward cautiously, "You shall be known as Smallpaw, Deadfoot shall be your mentor." Deadfoot walked forwards to touch noses with his apprentice…but since he had no nose he settled with touching his cheek with his nose.

"Videl…" a slightly bigger cat than Krillin padded forward, she had black fur and blue eyes… "You shall be named Hollypaw; Onewhisker shall be your mentor."

"Goten…" a small black cat hopped forwards, "you shall be known as Loudpaw, your mentor shall be Mudclaw."

All six mentors and apprentices touched noses and sat down to listen to Tallstar.

"Tonight is the gathering…the last gathering we missed because Shadowclan drove us out of our territory. Tonight we shall show them how much stronger we have gotten and hint that we are stronger than ever." He said the last part while glancing at the new apprentices.

"Let us go Windclan. Let's show every cat that we are strong again!" With that the group of cats chosen to go to the gathering followed Tallstar out of the camp and towards Fourtrees.

"Hey…do you think the others are cats like us…or do you think we just happened to turn into cats?" Goten meowed loudly all the while hopping around the other two.

"Quiet down Goten…I'm not sure…I mean I hope we aren't the only ones as cats…'cause I have no idea how to get back to normal." Krillin wasn't happy being a cat…especially a bald cat…it just wasn't fair…before he was turned into a cat he had hair so…why was he bald?

"Maybe Gohan could help us…that is if he was turned onto a cat as well…" Videl knew these people Gohan hung out with were weird…but this was an all time weird for her…

"Well…the best we can do for now is to help this clan and hope we can run across some of the others…" Krillin wanted to be a human again and see his daughter and wife…

Though they were all in separate clans they all had the same goal…to find each other and figure out what had happened. They didn't know who they were looking for or what they were going to look like…but they needed to find each other…

* * *

**This is my first crossover fic… I love both Warriors and DBZ and was sad to see only four crossovers for them…so I decided to write one myself. The timeline in Warriors is messed up for a reason… (like Spottedleaf still being alive while Fireheart is a warrior)… It has something to do with the appearance of the DragonBall people. I will explain what happened in a later chapter.**

**So if you like the story so far please review and tell me what you think…If I don't get many reviews I won't continue…I've recently gotten a request to do a sequel to my first fanfic and I'm currently working on another short story so I'll be working on three altogether…so If this one doesn't do well…then I'll scrap this story and work on my others…**

**~MellowDragon**


	2. Bone Vs the lilac kitten?

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while…I'm working on two other fanfics and since not as many people have read this story…it's not high on my list of importance…

If I do continue, I'll try to update more often…otherwise I'll take it down…

Please review to let me know people actually want to read more…if I don't have that many reviews I figure that not many people want to read anymore.

Anyways, this chapter focuses on Bloodclan and introduces three more cats that will have an importance in the story.

Disclaimer: Is there any way I could be Akira Toriyama AND Erin Hunter? No…there isn't…

The moon was bright and the street was quiet. There was not a monster in sight…in fact there didn't seem to be anything living in sight.

Even with this knowledge he still couldn't shake the feeling that something…or someone was following him. Every time he turned around to search for whatever was making him feel this way…there was nothing there. He sighed and continued on. He was lost and confused…he was thinking about everything that has recently happened to him and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the large black figure moving in on him until it screeched and tackled him to the ground.

His instincts kicked in and he kicked his back legs out and scratched his attacker across its stomach, causing it to grunt in surprise and stagger back. He jumped to his paws to look at his attacker.

It was a large brown-ish black cat with its fur sticking up…wait…

"Daddy?" He mewed quietly.

"No. I'm not your pathetic excuse for a father you runt. Now shut up and die pest." The larger cat responded and crouched down, preparing to jump on the smaller cat. Before he could jump another cat tackled the large cat and hissed in its ear.

"You fool! Do attacking smaller and weaker cats make you feel stronger? Leave the thing alone." The newcomer hissed.

"Fine…the small things lost…looking for its dad…I think."

The newcomer moved closer to the small cat, who straightened and held his head defiantly.

"You've got some nerve cat…coming to these parts with all the dangerous cats that eat bones and kill small cats like yourself." The newcomer cat meowed trying to scare the small cat.

"Hmph…can't be much scarier than my dad." The small cat meowed unphased by the other cats' words.

The cat who tried to scare the small cat thought this cat seemed familiar…

"Small cat! Come over here." He decided to test his theory.

"No. I don't listen to anyone…unless it's my dad and he's really mad about something…"

"…Trunks?"

"…Dad?"

The smaller cat (Trunks) ran over to his father and nuzzled his head against his side, while the larger cat sat there…dumbfounded. He walked over to the two and looked at Vegeta.

"Son…who is this Trunks cat you are talking about?"

"Father…this is my son and your grandson, Trunks. Trunks…this is my father and your grandfather King Vegeta."

"WHAT!" They both yowled surprised.

"So Trunks…what are you doing here?" The younger Vegeta asked.

"I was looking for someone I knew…I kinda got lost and eventually ended up here."

"Vegeta…if this cat is your son…then why does he have purple fur?"

"He got his coloring from his mother."

"His mother…you didn't mate with an alien of some sort…did you?"

"An Earthling." Vegeta said bluntly, not caring about what his father thought about his mate, Bulma.

"Mom! Dad…do you know where mom is?"

"No…but we can look for her together."

"How are you two going to manage to find one cat…I'm sure there are tons of cats who look similar to her." King Vegeta said.

"First off dad…she's most likely going to be blue…second…we'll hear her screeching a mile away." Trunks purred amused by his father comments.

Suddenly a large cat with a collar covered in what looked to be teeth and claws walked out of the shadows.

"Well, what do we have here? A kit, a midget cat, and a wimp." The three cats glared at him. "I'm sure Scourage will love to know why you are on our territory."

The three cats allowed the black and white cat to lead them to this Scourage cat, none of them where afraid of what this almighty cat could do, quite frankly Trunks could probably fend off this cat by himself.

They soon came to an alleyway and were led into the darkness. Orbs that reflect the moonlight stared at the newcomers with curiosity.

The three weren't fazed by all the stares and continued to follow the black and white cat. They soon saw a small black cat that wasn't much bigger than Trunks. He had a collar that was covered in dog teeth and cat claws.

"Who are these cats Bone?" The small cat asked the black and white cat that had led the three here.

"They're some cats I found that were in our territory." The cat named Bone replied.

"Why didn't you kill them?" He asked to Bone.

"Well…I saw the little one fend off the largest one in a battle and they all seem really strong…and you know that we've lost cats recently so I just thought…" Bone was cut off as the small cat growled.

"No…you weren't thinking. You should have killed them when you had the chance. Unless you kill them now, I will kill you myself." The black cat threatened the bigger cat.

Bone swallowed and turned to the three cats who were sitting and looking rather amused. He crouched down into a hunters crouch and glanced at the three.

"Well…the brown one is bigger than me and he looked like he had some good speed…the black one…I haven't really seen him fight…the purple one is smaller and must be less experienced…" Bone thought to himself, trying to decide which one he would attack first.

He sprang towards Trunks who jumped to his feet and stepped to the side. Bone crashed into a garbage can and spun around to face the small cat. Trunks' fur was bristling and he was glaring at Bone.

Bone ran towards Trunks who in turn swiped his claws across Bone's muzzle. Bone ignored the pain and cuffed his large paw across Trunks' head in hope of stunning him or knocking him unconscious.

The blow didn't faze Trunks though.

Trunks immediately dove underneath the larger cat and sprang upwards, knocking Bone off his feet. Trunks then jumped onto Bone's exposed belly and snarled into his face.

"Next time, fight someone your own size and strength." Trunks growled at Bone before padding over to his father and sitting down in order to clean his ruffled fur.

The small black cat had watched as his deputy figure had been overpowered by the small purple kit.

"Maybe Bone was right…these cats must be powerful." He thought to himself before rising and padding over to the three.

"My name is Scourage. I'm the leader of Bloodclan. I'm impressed by your strength and I'm offering you a place within my clan." Scourage told the three who stared at him in uninterest.

"Look Scourage…I just want to find my mom…I really don't want to join…" Trunks meowed.

"If you join my clan I will help you in your search for your mother, but in return you must help me with stuff." Scourage tried to reason with the small cat.

Trunks looked at his dad who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine…but we have to find my mom before I help with any of your plans…" Trunks agreed to Scourage's terms.

"Good…we'll start searching in the morning…for now, let's eat and get some rest." Scourage told the three before turning and padding away.

"I don't like him dad…I never knew cats could be so…strange…" Trunks meowed to his father.

"I know son…let's just hope your mother's not any stranger than before…" Vegeta meowed to his son before following Scourage.

A/N: I must apologize…I haven't updated in over a month…but this story isn't as important as my other stories…so I won't be updating very often…anyways this story hasn't gotten many views and reviews so I'm less motivated to update this one.

I hope you somewhat liked this chapter…truthfully I've been typing this chapter over the course of the past month and I don't even remember most of what's happened…(Bad MellowDragon…)

If I don't get at least a hundred views or at least ten reviews then I might take this story down (but don't worry, If the story is not deleted then I will not leave it unfinished…I hate it when stories are left uncompleted…) If the story stays then it may take a while to finish but it will be finished I will promise that.

~MellowDragon


End file.
